


Sometimes The Stars Align

by clairefrasers



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefrasers/pseuds/clairefrasers
Summary: Claire Elizabeth Randall moved to Scotland with her husband Frank Randall. Claire’s relationship quickly turns sour with Frank. Claire is a Nurse at the Queen Elizabeth University Hospital in Glasgow, where she is training a nursing student, James Fraser.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 223
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! this is my first fic, I’m very nervous and apprehensive about the response and I’m scared to upload but I guess here we go!! 
> 
> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to my lovely friend @kaybaycoco she has helped me with this fic in so many ways I couldn’t of done it without her so all credit goes to her aswell 💜
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy!! (If anyone reads lol)
> 
> Let me know; 
> 
> Twitter; @frasersclaire

Sometimes The Stars Align

Chapter 1

It was a cold and wet night in the middle of December, I woke up to the wind howling through my windows. I checked my phone, 3.45am. “Ugh.” I moaned to myself and tossed over to the other side of the bed where my husband lay, fast asleep. I closed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms sleepily around his torso.

——————————

“Claire?” I couldn’t figure out if I was awake or asleep. “Claire!!” I felt a hand on my shoulder lightly shaking me. my eyes would not open even when I tried. “What?” I snapped in my sleepy tone. “Darling, it’s 7.30.” Frank’s voice said.

“7.30?” I said in my head. The realisation of the time hit me and I shot up, “SHIT!” I jumped out of bed and saw a very amused Frank stood giggling at me. “Well I’m very glad you are laughing, sir!”  
“I’m sorry love, it was just so funny seeing you jump out of bed like that.”  
“Yes, well..I’m very late and I’m due to be there by 8.30 to settle in a new starter.”

I stood up and grabbed my wash bag from the dressing table and quickly wrapped my robe around my naked body. Frank followed me to the en-suite bathroom still giggling away at me. I bent down to turn the shower on and started to undress, Frank stood still in the doorway watching me.

“Are you going to stand there gawping at me?”  
“Well if I can’t stand back and admire my wife, what can I do?” He joked. “Will you be home for dinner?” Frank enquired. “No I’m sorry darling, I’m on a long day. Like I said I have the new starter today, I finish at 8.30. I will grab pizza on the way home.” I squeezed the last tiny drop of my favourite coconut scented shampoo into my hand. shaking as hard as possible to get out the remainder. “Bastard!” I scoffed. “Please remind me to go grocery shopping tomorrow, Frank.” I lathered the small amount of soap into my hair as I noticed frank hadn’t responded to me. “Frank??” I repeated. Nothing. I turned my head around the shower curtain. He was still stood there, only this time head buried into his phone.

“Frank!” I snapped. “Oh, sorry darling. Yes?” He shook his head and looked at me. Something was bothering him. “What’s wrong?” My brows knitted together in confusion and I turned my back to turn off the shower. “Oh, ah, it’s nothing darling, don’t worry.” I could sense the unease in his voice. How strange, I thought.

“Well there is obviously something up, tell me...” I said now standing in front of him with my towel wrapped around me. “It’s just work, I’ve a lot on at the moment.” He smiled and bent down to kiss me before I could pry any further. “I’m off darling, enjoy your day. I love you.” He walked back through our bedroom and out into the kitchen and grabbed his keys. “I love you..too” I said as the door shut behind him.

I jumped into my car, teeth chattering from the cold icy Scottish morning. God what I wouldn’t give to go back to bed. I started the engine and began on my journey to work.

“Good morning, love.” My best friend flashed me a very happy smile, for that time of the morning. “Morning, Gellie.” I responded less enthusiastic than she. “What’s that face for? Ye ken, ye looked like someone hit ye wi’ a fish??” She laughed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep all to well and I woke up late and rushed in. I haven’t even had a coffee!” I threw my hands up in the air with frustration. “Aye, I can tell. Good job ye best pal here grabbed one for ye on the way.” She handed me a Starbucks coffee cup.

“Gellie, you diamond.”

I wrapped my hands around the warm coffee cup, a little more contented.  
“I ken, don’t ye forget it. What’s on the agenda today then?” She smiled up at me from sipping her coffee, I sat down in the chair next to her and flashed my work fob on the keyboard to log into the system. “I think I have a student nurse today. Which, I could really do without.” I sighed and began typing to find my list of things to do for my shift, I checked my assigned patients and their notes.

“Oh aye, I forgot. Ye’ll be taking our Jamie under yer wing today.” Geillis began typing at her own keyboard. “Our Jamie?” I questioned with confusion. “Aye, ye ken Dougal’s nephew?” She sat to face me. “Oh, I don’t remember you mentioning him.” I rolled my eyes at myself. “Well thank ye, shows how much ye listen to me.” She laughed.

Geillis had become my best friend since I moved to Scotland last year. She took me under her wing from my first shift at the hospital and tought me the ropes. She took me out for drinks in the city to help me get used to my whole new world. Geillis was married to Dougal, they had 3 children and had been married 10 years. Myself and Frank had only been married 2 years, we settled in Oxfordshire and then a change of circumstances in Frank’s job brought us to Scotland.

Shortly after I had gotten all my files sorted for the day I checked my watch, 8.55am the student nurse was due to take shift at 9am. I gathered all my things together that I would need to explain the basics to him.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me and and a low husky Scottish voice spoke. “Hello, I am the student nurse.” I turned around and nearly lost my balance at the sight I saw. The tallest man with the most beautiful mop of red curls you ever saw, piercing blue eyes that I felt burn a hole in my chest, the purest smile I ever saw. His face changed to confusion and I realised I hadn’t said anything at all. I was just stood starring. oh my god he must think me a freak.

“Oh, hello, yes...sorry I’m not with it just yet.” I laughed, nervously.  
“Ah, no worries...my name is James, James Fraser.” He held his hand out to shake mine and I froze for a second.

Christ woman get it together.

I politely reached for his hand, shaking it lightly. Jesus mother, his hand swallowed mine it was so big and warm...and, Christ stop it.

“It’s nice to meet you, James. I’m Claire....Randall, Nurse Randall.” I felt the colour rush to my cheeks as he slightly grinned at me and I hadn’t realised I was still holding onto his hand. I pulled away quickly and shifted slightly back. “Nice to meet ye, Nurse Randall.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie continue their shift at the hospital together, getting to know a little bit more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My chapter hasn’t been up long and I’m already thrilled that people have read and enjoyed so thank you so much!! 
> 
> Again, credit to my lovely friend Britt. @kaybaycoco for all her help and effort she put in to getting this fic right! 
> 
> I have pre written a lot of chapters so I really hope It’s okay for regular uploads. 
> 
> Enjoy, Sassenach’s 😌💗

~~~~~~~~~~

I started by showing Mr Fraser all the observation machines, how to attach a drip and how to tend to minor burn wounds. He watched me with such concentration and threw himself into the role at hand. He was very caring and compassionate, chatty and witty with the patients. He even had Mr Thomas in bed 5 laughing. That man hadn’t smiled since he was admitted.

I looked down at my watch 11.47am. Shoot I thought, dinner time was nearly upon us and I still had to show James how to do the bed pans. 

“Alright, Mr Fraser it’s nearly noon but we will quickly go through the bed pan changing before we take lunch.” I smiled at him and ushered him to follow me. “

Ah, Aye. Naut like a bed pan before ye dinner.” He chuckled. He was right, probably not the nicest thing before eating but it had to be done, after all it was part of the job role.

“Yes, I know. You will get used to it.” I winked as I walked towards the ward, my cheeks turning crimson and I slightly cringed at my actions. Christ, Randall, What is your problem I scolded myself.

We walked slowly to the cafeteria together chatting about the job, mainly.   
“So how long have ye been a nurse then, Nurse Randall?” James said as we queued up. 

“Ah, 3 years now. I studied in Oxfordshire and then I worked in London until last year when I moved here and started working at this hospital.” I smiled while rummaging through my bag for my purse. 

“So what brings ye to bonny Scotland, eh?” 

“Oh well, it was my husband actually. His job changed company and moved here.” I responded. Hi slowly dropped when I said the word ‘husband’ surely he wasn’t disappointed? God, Claire...you need sleep.

“Ah, husband?” James said. 

“Yes, Frank...married 2 years now.” I smiled at him but he looked away, why was he acting as if I had given him some sort of terrible news? I thought I would quickly change the subject. 

“And you, James? What got you into nursing?” I walked forward in the line and approached the refrigerator, I lent down to pick up a chicken salad, a bottle of water and a banana.   
“Health kick, is it?” He teased. 

“Oh, no, well sort of.” I nervously laughed and James picked himself up a tripe chicken sandwich, crisps and a can of Coca Cola. I smiled at the complete difference in our choices. 

“Oh back to nursing, aye...well, I lost my parents young, ye ken? My mother passed not long after she had my wee brother, and my da only last year.” I saw the pain behind James’ eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry James...” I slowly walked towards a table for us to have our lunch. 

“Oh, please call me Jamie.” He flashed me that mesmerising smile. “Jamie.” I repeated. 

“Well, in that case...call me Claire.” 

“Aye, Claire.” We both tucked into our lunches and continued talking about our passion for nursing. 

“So, ye ken, I felt like since I couldna save my parents, I feel a duty to help save as many other people as I can.” He blamed himself for his parents death but I couldn’t understand why. What was causing him so much pain? I was desperate to find out what it was that made him blame himself.

The rest of the shift went really quickly and I learned all about Jamie’s nursing studies and what type of nursing he was really passionate about. He talked about nursing with such adoration and pride. I felt my heart swell every time he spoke of his need to care   
for people. He was a very kind person. 

8.30pm came and I was collecting all my stuff from my locker when Jamie approached me. “Nurse Randall?...uh, Claire?” He said with shyness in his voice. 

“Yes?” I responded shoving my uniform into my bag.

“I just...eh, I want to thank ye..for today, helping me and such.” He shoved his hands in his Jean pockets and rocked back on his heals. 

“It was my pleasure, you did very well, I am impressed.” I began walking towards the elevator and Jamie followed me down to the parking lot. 

“I enjoyed myself.” He followed me to my car where I stood still. 

“Well, this is me...” I said nervously. 

“Ah, Aye. I’ll be off to catch my bus then.” He stood still and looked around awkwardly.

“Oh surely not? Would you like a lift?” I offered pressing my key fob and unlocking the doors. 

“Ach, no I dinna wish to bother ye. Thank ye, though.” 

“Jamie, it’s no bother, really. You’ve been on your feet all day. You deserve a hot supper and you won’t get one waiting around for a bus.” I said opening my car door and slipping into the driver seat. 

He still stood in the same spot. “Come on, before I run you over.” And with that, he climbed in next to me. I could smell his cologne, strong in my nostrils. He smelt sweet. 

“Where can I take you?” I said pulling out of the parking lot.

“Ah, just to bridge street, if ye dinna mind. I’m crashing wi a friend.” 

“Girlfriend?” I said, all too quickly. 

“Oh, no, no. Just my friend, Fergus from university.” 

I sighed in relief to hear his friend was a male. Why did that bother me?

We pulled up outside of the block of flats and I looked around scanning every inch of it. 

“Well, that’s me. I’ll thank ye Claire.” He said reaching for the door. 

“Bye Jamie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I smiled as he climbed out of my car, leaning his head back in he said

“Aye, you will. Good night, Sassenach.” 

“What?” I said taken aback. “Oh, I’m sorry, it only means ‘English woman’ or ‘outlander’ I dinna mean to offend ye, truly.” He went a rather bright shade of red. 

“No, I’m not offended. Good night, Jamie.”   
with that the door closed and I drove off home.

I couldn’t be bothered with grabbing pizza or anything really, I just wanted to get home and sleep.

As I pulled into the drive I noticed a silver Audi parked on the corner of the street. Who could that be? I walked up to the steps, unlocked my front door and nearly fainted at what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comes home and is shaken to what she finds, Jamie finds Claire in a bit of a state and comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so extremely over the moon with the responses thus far, I can’t believe people like my story! I’m incredibly happy. Thank you all so much, and please enjoy!! 
> 
> Credit to my bestie @kaybaycoco for helping me always 💗

I stood still in the door way, tears instantly pricked at my eyes. I couldn’t speak. I froze, everything around me stopped all I could hear was the sound of my heart beat, ringing into my ears. 

“Shit, Claire..” Frank shot up from the sofa fumbling with the fly on his jeans. I stood still completely frozen. 

A young blonde woman sat on the couch in nothing but a skirt and bra, she quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and scrambled all her belongings together. “Get out of my house.” I said shakily. 

The girl stood staring at me with shock. “I said, get out of my FUCKING HOUSE.” my voice turned to a high pitched squeal as the girl scurried past me.

Frank came towards me holding his hands out. “Don’t you touch me, don’t you ever fucking touch me, do you hear me?” The tears burned hot as they trickled down my face. But I was more angry than upset. 

“Claire, darling please...let me explain?”

“Explain? I think you’ve explained enough, Frank. get out!” I screeched at him walking past him throwing my bag and coat on the floor. 

“Claire, please.” He begged and stepped towards me.

“Get out, get out right now!!!!!” My voice breaking with sobs. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Claire. This is our home.” He said in a soft tone. 

“Our home? Our fucking home, how dare you!!!” I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

“Be reasonable, Claire!!” Sharpening his tongue. 

“Reasonable?” I laughed and began brushing my hands through my mop of curls that were stuck to my head from the sweat of working all day. 

I couldn’t comprehend what was going on, I couldn’t think, couldn’t see. Everything was being taken over by anger. 

“Leave me alone Frank. I mean it, I don’t want to look at you. Go, now.” I said slightly calmer, but still firm. I had my arms folded across my chest with my back to him, pacing. 

“Please....baby.” He whined, like a child.

I lost it all. I completely lost it all. I ran at him, full of rage and started pounding my fists at his chest.

“How could you?! How fucking could you!?!” I screamed in his face. 

He gripped my wrists and starred down at me. 

“Claire stop, just listen. I’m sorry, I love you, please. It’s always been you. I’m so sorry. Love, look at me.” 

He cupped my face between both hands and placed his lips on mine, I pulled back with no hesitation. “I told you never to touch me again, get out.”

I pushed hard against his chest and he finally gave in. Grabbing his blazer and keys and heading out the door slamming it behind him. 

I couldn’t breathe, my chest was heavy and tight. I fell against the kitchen island and slid down it, sobbing uncontrollably. I brought my knees up to my chest as I sobbed more and more. 

I stayed there for what felt like an eternity i sat starring for hours, the tears had dried on my cheeks. I was snapped back to reality by my phone buzzing. I pulled my self up from the floor and grabbed my bag to find my phone.

Damn alarm, it was 6.30am. How? How did I sit there for hours without moving? I just sat and thought about the past two years of my life with Frank and it was all for nothing. 

I decided on pulling myself together and going to work to distract myself. 

I hopped in the shower letting the warm water caress my skin and I didn’t even notice I was crying again.   
I pulled my fresh uniform from the wardrobe and slipped into it, I lightly brushed the curly mess from my face pulling it into a bobble.   
I then made the mistake of looking at myself in the mirror, god how did I end up here?   
A bit of concealer and mascara to hide the pain. 

I was disappointed when I turned up to work and remembered Gellie wasn’t due in until lunch time because she had an appointment at the school with her children. All I wanted to do was confide in her. 

I was lost in thought when logging into my computer and a hand lightly touched my shoulder.

“Shit!” I jumped back. 

“I’m sorry, lass, dinna mean to scare ye.” Jamie said with wide eyes looking at me. My heart beat increased dramatically. 

“Oh no, it’s fine I’m sorry.” I mumbled returning my gaze back to the screen. 

“Claire, are ye alright?” Jamie put his hand back on my shoulder, my heart pounding again. 

“Yes, thank you.” I said sharply and stood up so quickly my head spinned. 

“Right, I need to see to Mrs Jackson.” I smiled trying to change the subject and break the tension.

“Aye, I’ll come wi ye.”

“Yeah, sure..” I began rummaging through the files to find my patients notes.   
Back and forth I flicked through the pages and I couldn’t find her within the files. I slammed them down on the counter.   
“Jesus H Roosevelt CHRIST!” I cursed. Jamie looked at me with shock. 

“I’m sorry...” the tears began pooling in my eyes again and I turned on my heal and ran into the locker rooms. 

I made it into the room before letting it all out, my sobs became more like whaling. 

Suddenly I felt a large pair of arms wrap around me and I fell against his chest. Wait, his chest? 

I looked up and Jamie was starring down at me with concerned eyes. I didn’t even register how wrong this was but I let it happen I just felt I needed his comfort. 

“Shhh now, dinna cry lass.” He hushed into my ear and I carried on sobbing, he stroked my hair with his free hand and placed his head on top of mine. 

“It’s alright, mo neghean donn, it’s alright.”   
He cooed in my ear. I felt myself relax into him and managed to control my sobs. 

I stayed in his arms for what I thought was hours, I slowly peeled myself from him. Actually disappointed at the lack of contact. 

“Oh, Jamie. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...” he stopped me mid sentence.

“Shhh now, Sassenach. Yer alright, what is it?” He traced my cheek bone with his fingers and I felt a wave of pleasure rush through my body. It’s the grief, it’s the upset, it’s the disorientation. 

“I....uh, when, I got home last night...” I began crying again. 

“My uh, hus....husband, was fucking another woman.” I blurted it out. And I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt embraced by him once again.

“Oh Claire,” he breathed into my hair. “Jesus, bastard.” I could feel his jaw tensing on my head.   
“Dinna fash now, eh? I got you.” He stroked my back, drawing circles...I could of easily fallen asleep, my body limp with exhaustion. 

“Come on, mo ghràidh.” He sat me forward and wiped my tears from my eyes.   
“D’ye want me to call anyone for ye, Sassenach?” He starred at me with such depth I thought I would drown in the blue of his eyes.

“Uh, no, no it’s okay..I need to get back to work.” I tried to pull myself to my feet but realised I was too weak, Jamie wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to my feet.

“There ye go, lass.” He spoke softly.

“Thank you Jamie,” I sniffled.

“You really should get some rest, ye ken?”

“I know, I will after I finish...I can’t I have patients now and...” he stopped me mid sentence.

“Ye in no state to work, sassenach. Lemme take you home, eh?” He smiled at me.

“But you can’t drive...” I sort of giggled at my comment. 

“Aye, I can. I just dinna have a car.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of Frank’s misbehaviour take its toll on Claire, Jamie sees Claire home. Gellie offers her friend a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls!! I’m so shocked that you guys like this story!! I can’t believe it! Thank you all!
> 
> Let me know if you want regular updates? I have pre written some chapters so can upload quite frequently if people want :) 
> 
> Credit; @kaybaycoco 💗💗

My car rolled up outside my drive, I couldn’t believe I had let Jamie drive my car home. I barely even knew the man and he’d practically picked my broken soul of the floor and carried it.

I said nothing the entire way back to my place I starred out the window letting the emotion and tiredness take over my body.

I felt emotional but emotionless at the same time, I didn’t even know that was possible. I know Jamie was worried about me and it was kind of him to be, he kept looking back at me sighing as if he wanted to take my pain onto himself instead. 

I climbed out of my car, unsure if my feet could even carry me to up the stairs and to my door, Jamie wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me, my body was weak. I was grateful for Jamie’s assistance. I fumbled into my bag looking for my keys. Mumbling curse words under my breath. 

“Looking for these?” Jamie dangled my keys in front of my face, of course he had them he’d driven my bloody car. I shook my head at my own stupidity. 

I unlocked my door and switched on the kitchen light, there was empty bottles of wine on the side, my clothes from yesterday on the floor, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Claire?” A voice said from the corner of the room. I knew instantly it was frank, he got up and walked towards me. A voice came from behind me. 

“I grabbed ye work clothes from the car, Sassenach...” Jamie said and finished quickly before realising Frank was stood in front of me. Jamie’s face changed to anger, as did Franks.

“And who is this? Oh I see, revenge sex?” Frank scoffed at me and I looked at him with such anger and hatred. I felt nothing for the man. I loathed him.

“And so what if it is, eh? How would you feel if you saw him, holding me, taking me!” I got up in his face and I could see the blood rising from head to toe. 

I had completely forgotten Jamie was stood behind me. Oh my god!! Jamie! he probably felt so awkward. I felt ashamed I had put him in such a situation.

“You little slut, you can’t say anything about adultery bringing this barbarian to our home.” Frank almost spat the words at me which only got me more angry, I felt Jamie move close to me and I look down at his clenched fists. He wanted to protect me.

I laughed in Frank’s face at the audacity of what he was saying. 

“Me? A slut? I haven’t been fucking anyone, well not yet anyway. Come on, Jamie.” I spat back and pushed my way past Frank.  
I knew I was wrong using Jamie as bait, making Frank jealous but I saw an opportunity and I took it. 

“You really are a whore.” He then turned his head to Jamie. “And you, how dare you come to my house to fuck my wife.” Frank slowly got closer and closer to Jamie. Oh no. Oh god no. 

Jamie scoffed and shook his head.  
“I’m no’ here to fuck ye wife, I’m here to help her, after yer mistakes. The only one fucking people round here is you.” 

Jamie was full of anger I could tell, he was ready to start a war right there in my kitchen with Frank. I suddenly felt anxiety over come me. I needed It all to stop. 

Frank then swung his fist towards Jamie, I gasped in shock and tried to move in between them. Frank’s fist collided with my jaw instead of Jamie’s. 

My natural reflex was to hold my face, I felt my lip pouring with blood. 

“God, Claire, darling I’m so sorry..” Frank came forward towards me.

“Dinna touch her!” Jamie barked and threw his fist at Frank.  
Jesus Christ, I couldn’t take much more of this. 

“Stop it! Just stop it!” I screamed and walked to the sink to wipe the blood from my lip. 

Frank grabbed his keys and stormed out.  
I felt the tears rushing down my face and my lip pulsating from the split in it.

“Christ, Claire..I’m so sorry lass.” Jamie came rushing towards me and scooped me up in his arms. I felt safe. I felt protected.  
I stayed in his arms crying as he whispered calming ‘shhh’ sounds into my head. “Ah, mo chridhe.” 

“Jamie...I, I’m sorry, for saying what I said about us to frank, I shouldn’t...” 

Jamie stopped me by pulling my body away from his he cupped his hands around my face and looked deep into my eyes, it was as if he could read my soul.

“Claire...” he rested his head against mine.  
and I closed my eyes and just let it be. I let myself be embraced by this man, I let myself be comforted and cared for. 

~

*Gellie*; Claire what the devil is going on????  
*Claire*; I’m sorry I wasn’t in for our shift, come over?  
*Gellie* Aye, I finish in an hour. 

I put my phone down and Jamie sat next to me with a coffee in each hand. I was sat on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around me, I must’ve looked like a sad child.  
“Thank you, Jamie.” 

“Ach, it’s just a wee coffee, Sassenach.”  
Jamie gave a smile and wink, he took a sip from his mug without taking his eyes off of my own. 

“You know I didn’t mean the coffee, thank you for today. For helping me and witnessing that awful fight. I didn’t even ask, Are you hurt?” 

I scooted closer and put my coffee onto the table and placed my hand on his chin to examine his face, he had a small purple bruise under his eye. I felt his breath hot on my cheeks. It tickled my skin, goosebumps arose all over my body. I shook the thoughts from my head. “T’is but one more bruise, dinna fash, Sassenach.” 

I felt as if my heart was going to burst, he had been so kind to me, to someone he barely knew...he stuck up for me against my own bloody husband. He intrigued me, I didn’t know what it was about him but I felt connected to him somehow, like we understood one another. 

“Thanks again, Jamie.” I walked him towards my front door to see him out.

“Ah, nae bother....I’m just glad ye alright..” he traced his finger over my cheek, heat rising through my body at his very touch. 

I stepped up on my tippy toes to plant a kiss on his cheek, my breathing got heavy and I could hear the increase of his breath, also. 

“Bye Jamie, see you in a couple of days.”

“Aye, rest up...bye, mo neghean donn,”

I closed the door and pressed my body against it sighing. I couldn’t even comprehend the day I had.  
Just as I walked away from the door I heard a loud thud, Christ had he forgotten something? My heart fluttered at the thought of his return.  
I opened it to see Gellie stood there with chocolates and a bottle of wine.  
“Need a shoulder?” She laughed, shaking the wine at me.  
I nodded my head and stood aside for her to enter. 

God I did, I really did need her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tries to move on from her marriage, Frank makes it practically impossible for her. Will she give in to temptation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Chapter 5 for you lovelies😂 ugh!!! Frank is annoying, right?? 
> 
> Enjoy!!! Thanks for all the love!   
>  @kaybaycoco credit 💖

The next morning I woke up on with my head thumping. It took me a while to peel my eyes open and take in what was going on around me. Gellie had stayed with me all night, she sat for hours listening to me pour out everything that was inside of me, we drank wine and ended up dancing to soppy love songs by 3am. I looked over to my friend who was face planted in the pillow next to me hair stuck up, I giggled at the state we were both in. 

I pulled the quilt from my body and gathered myself together. I needed aspirin before my head rolled off of my shoulders.  
I wrapped my robe around myself and headed off into the kitchen. Rummaging through the medicine box to find the pill I needed. Gellie appeared in the door way nearly making me drop the medicines all over the floor. 

“Jesus, G!” I held my hand to my heart as it was beating through my chest. 

“Mornin’ pass me some of those, Aye?” Gellie held her hand out for me to place the aspirin in her palm, I did just that and went over to the sink to pour us both a glass of water. I gulped down the water, I hadn’t realised I was so dehydrated. 

“Right, I need to get back home, Before I start my shift.” Gellie began gathering up her handbag and coat, she sat down to put her boots on to her feet.

“Ah, G I think I need some time off.” I sat down on the sofa opposite to where Geillis was putting on her boots. 

“Aye, I think ye should. Ye need to sort it wi’ Frank, ye ken? Dinna fash, I’ll speak to the head nurse for you, Aye?” Gellie stood up and wrapped her coat around her body and finished drinking her glass of water before heading back through the kitchen. 

“Thanks Gellie, for everything.” I smiled at my best friend, I really was thankful for her and everything she has ever done for me since moving to Scotland she has been the best friend I could ever ask for. 

“I’ll send ye wishes to your wee fox.” Gellie reached for the door handle, she had been teasing me about Jamie coming to my aid yesterday and helping me. I told her over and over it was just a coincidence that it was with him I lost control, I think I would’ve melted in front of a patient with the state of mind I was in yesterday.

“G, he’s not ‘my wee fox’ he was just helping me and being a friend.” I wasn’t sure if I was trying to reassure Geillis or myself. With that she planted a kiss on my cheek and off she went down to her car. 

I closed the door sighing at the mess that had become my life. The were empty pizza boxes all over the kitchen side, 3 empty bottles of wine on the coffee table, wine glasses in the sink, my clothes still from two days ago on the floor. I couldn’t just sit in the mess I needed to clear it away, clear frank away. I pulled up my phone and hesitated over Frank’s phone number. 

*dialling* I anxiously bit the skin around my thumb, anticipating his answer. 

“Claire?” Frank answered with a soft tone in his voice.

“Frank, Hello. I, just, I wanted to maybe talk.” I said with embarrassment and rubbing my hand over my forehead in hope that it would ease the thumping against my skull. 

“Yes, darling I would love that, I’ll come over soon?” I could hear the excitement in his voice, like a child that had been given a candy bar after a week of being good for their parents. 

“Okay.” 

——————

A couple of hours later Frank had turned up, he was taken aback by the house we lived in, it was spotless I had cleaned everywhere, polished everything. It was positively sparkling. His eyes quickly followed to the three suitcases in the corner of the room and I could see his shoulders tense and his face scrunch up. 

“Claire...” he started and began walking towards me. 

“Frank don’t, I’m not here to go back and forth with you. I have packed up most of the essentials you will need for now, In time when you are settled I will send over the rest of your things to you.” I nervously wrapped my arms across my chest underneath my best bone and I walked around in circles. 

“Please can we just talk about this baby? We can still have a life together; Claire please...I am your husband, you are my wife.” He pleaded with me and I could hear his voice break, for a moment I almost felt sorry for him, like I wanted to hold him to stop the pain, it took all of my strength not to do that. 

“Frank, I’m so tired, I can’t go over this again, I just can’t. You chose to end our marriage and that’s it. I want you to leave and I want a divorce.” I knew Frank was angry, I knew he wasn’t going to give up easily but i needed him to accept my decision. 

He moved in front of me and wrapped his arms around me, he pulled me to his chest my head was leaning against his collar bone, I didn’t move I froze in the spot he held me in, my arms still folded against my chest. He started tracing his hands up and down my back and planted kisses on my head. He bent down kissed my cheek, pulling my face to level with his. “I love you.” He whispered against my cheek. 

The tears began pooling in my eyes again and I let myself go. I kissed him, hard and passionate, my mouth parted, allowing access for his tongue. Next I was up against the wall and he was pulling the shirt over my head and I began quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands travelling down to my ass, squeezing tight. 

He carried me through to the bedroom and lay me down. Trailing kisses from my mouth, down my neck and between my breasts. I froze for a second and stopped what I was doing. Frank looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. 

“Claire, what’s wrong?” He lowered his body to mine and kissed me again, I didn’t kiss back this time and I pushed his chest off me and pulled myself up and sat against the head board. 

“I can’t do this Frank.” The warm salty tears dripping down my face once again.   
“You what? So you tease me and then just fuck me off?” He stood up and ran his hands through his hair, sighing deeply. 

“I’m sorry we can’t do this, it’s over Frank, we are done.” I said so quietly I wasn’t even sure he heard me. His eyes darted in my direction, I could see the anger rising in his body. He grabbed his shirt and began re buttoning it, sighing the entire time he dressed himself. 

He walked out of our bedroom and I followed behind him, still only in my bra and jogging pants.   
He put his coat on, grabbed his keys and turned to me. “I’ll call my lawyer.” He opened the front door and slammed it behind him. I stood on the other side of the door sighing with frustration, anger, upset and regret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire teaches Jamie the basic ropes of nursing. Claire is nervous to bring up the situation with Frank to Jamie.  
> Jamie experiences his first experience of loosing a patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I appreciate all the love and support so much, I’m so happy you all love my story. I’m hoping you guys will enjoy this chapter! I love seeing Jamie as a nurse! 💖 @kaybaycoco 💗

I had spend 3 days at home cleaning through the house, I emptied my closet and threw out a bunch of old clothes, I cleared out all of Franks things he had shoved at the back of the wardrobe; old car magazine, DVDs, leather jackets. I threw them all in a bin bag and left it on the porch for him. 

I had a locksmith come over to change the locks on all the doors and windows in the house so I was sure Frank wouldn’t be letting himself back into my house.

It was a freezing Monday morning on December 18th, I was due back to work today.  
7.30am came and I opened my car, the windows frozen over with ice. I had to get out and use de-icer on my windows. I sat back in the front seat clutching my coffee travel mug to warm up. I let the engine run to warm through my car and quickly pulled out my phone to text Gellie. 

*Claire*: Christ, it’s Baltic. Get that coffee pot warmed up, I will need a lot today. 

G replied almost instantly. 

*Gellie*: Aye, it’s a wee bit nippy. Already on it, Jamie’s just got here.

My heart fluttered when I read his name, Jamie...I had basically forgotten about him since his encounter with Frank the other day. I had no idea how I would approach him to even begin to apologise for putting him in the position that I did. My heart was beating at the thought of having to talk to him again.  
he must think I’m crazy. 

I swiped my key fob against the door to let myself into the ward and walked to the nurses station, Gellie was sat on her phone in her office chair, I threw my bag on the floor and slumped next to her.

“Feeling better?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” I half smiled and began logging into my system to bring up the patient files to see what I had to do today.  
I heard those familiar footsteps coming towards me again. I turned round and Jamie was stood towering over me, strong blue eyes smiling. 

“Good morning, Claire.” He sat down next to me on a office chair and I watched his every movement.  
“Morning, Mr Fraser.” I responded and quickly broke the eye contact and continued typing up what I had to do for the day, checking notes and new admissions. 

I read my handovers from the night staff. Mr Alan Lewis had been admitted to bed 7, he’d suffered a heart attack at home and his wife called an ambulance, he had managed to be stabilised and he is having regular observations. 

I went through to bed 2 to check on a patient that needed a catheter bag emptied and change from night to day. Jamie followed me into the room and watched me with depth, I slid my gloves on and tied my pinny around my waist. 

“Hello, Mr Johnson. My name is Nurse Randall, I will be changing your catheter today. This is Mr Fraser, he will be here to assist me.” I explained and the man gave me a nod, I don’t think he cared. 

I slowly emptied some of the urine into a disposable bowl showing Jamie how to attach and re attach bags to the catheter. “Would you like to try?” I smiled offering him the chance to do something practical. 

“Aye,” he lent down and fumbled with the little tab on the side of the catheter bag that closed and opened for the liquid to be released. It came dripping out of the tube and Jamie smiled, I could see he was proud of himself. 

It was soon time for lunch. Myself and Jamie found our usual dinner spot , I had bought another salad, fruit and water. Jamie opted for pizza. I didn’t mind eating with him it was nice really to generally get to know each other, he was funny and smart. He always said something that made me laugh, and he wasn’t at all bad to look at. those beautiful copper ringlets and bright blue eyes, he was a very tall man I would say 6’5, easily. From what I could tell through his shirt, it looked like he works out...a lot. I was sat taking him in as he was talking about some of the patients he’d met and how he’d helped an elderly woman back to her bed because she had gotten confused as to where she was.  
Jamie finished talking and I looked at him for a second, my chest tightening with anxiety about bringing up our incident the other day.

“Jamie, I wanted to apologise to you, properly about the other day, with Frank..” I looked at him with embarrassment slapped all over my face, I saw Jamie smirking at me from across the table. 

“I told ye, it’s nae bother, I dinna mind being there for a friend.” Jamie took a bite from his pizza and I felt my heart twinge when he said ‘friend’ I don’t know why it bothered me, it just did.

“I must buy you a coffee as a thanks.” I said shyly moving my salad around the plate with my fork. Jamie nodded his head.

“Aye, ye dinna need to do that but if ye must, I’ll oblige.” His smile was so sweet, he was pure inside and out. I didn’t think someone could be so perfect, he had it all, the looks, the personality and the heart.

Later on Jamie carried on helping me with my patients, checking and taking blood, changing bed pans, talking with the physio therapist about patients walking aids and possible discharge. 

I was in the office writing down my notes from the day, Jamie sat down with me to watch, I told him how to document everything in the correct way and I showed him bed charts, turning charts (for those bed bound) I went through the urine and stool charts also. He was so eager to learn and he listened to everything I said so closely, I even noticed him jotting down notes. 

“Right, we’ve got 15 minutes left of the shift, shall we check in on Mr Lewis?” I asked pushing my pen between the bun on my head, bad habit of mine, I go home with about 6 pens in my hair. 

“Aye, what’s he in for again?” Jamie questioned me and licked his lips, I had noticed he did it every time he spoke. His lips where so red and prominent, they looked perfect..I wondered what he could do with them. I snapped out of my vulgar thoughts and returned to the question Jamie had asked.

“Heart attack, his wife found him on the bathroom floor early hours this morning.” I heard Jamie suck in a deep breath as he listened to what I was saying, I brushed it off and stood up walking out of the office and towards bed 7. Jamie slowly followed me behind, I pulled back the curtain and it hit me straight away. I knew the minute I had entered the room, Mr Lewis had passed away. 

I put my files down on the chair that was next to his hospital bed and looked at my watch while trying to feel a pulse in his wrist and neck. Nothing. His body still felt warm so he couldn’t of died long ago, his eyes were open, I bent down to close them. 

I turned back and saw Jamie stood in the corner shaking like a leaf, he looked pale and I thought he may vomit at any point. I wondered if this was the first time he had experienced death on the Job. 

“I can’t....I’m sorry.” He rushed out of the room as quickly as he possibly could, I wanted so badly to run after him but I couldn’t I had to inform everyone of Mr Lewis’ passing, I had to call his wife to come down and contact the doctor to certify the death. 

After I had finished dealing with Mr Lewis I went to try and find Jamie, he wasn’t at the desk in the Nurse station. So I thought I’d try else where, I went off into the Locker room and there he was head lent back against a locker, I could see a small tear trailing down his perfectly shaped face.  
I wasn’t sure whether he would want me to comfort him, or leave him. I decided I would at least offer my comfort to him, as he did to me. 

“Jamie? Are you alright?” I asked taking the smallest steps towards him. I placed my hand on his arm and he looked at me through wet lashes, I felt my heart beating through my whole body at the sight of him so distressed and sad, it hurt me. 

“Aye lass, t’is nothing..” he smiled at me, I knew he was trying to be polite and maybe he was embarrassed that he’d shown his feelings.

“I can tell there isn’t, Jamie...talk to me,” I was still holding his arm and I slowly brushed my hand up and down his forearm tracing circles, my stare never left his.  
He stayed quiet and I didn’t know what else I could say, I didn’t want to force it out of the lad. I thought maybe it was just tough to witness Mr Lewis’ body but I knew deep down there was something else bothering him.

“Jamie, our shift is over...let me take you home?” I smiled at him with reassurance and he returned a smile back and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wants to comfort Jamie, but will he allow her?   
> She is desperate to know what was hurting him and how she could help him, will Jamie spill all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey! 😏 chapter 7 already, I canna believe it!! Thank you all so much!! Let me know how you found this chapter! 💖💖

Jamie was practically silent the whole car ride. I could hear him sighing and I watched him rubbing his temples. I could tell there was something other than loosing a patient that was bothering him; I didn’t want to pry and force it out of him but I also wanted to be there for him and help him like he did for me. 

I couldn’t make him tell me what was bothering him I could only hope that he would just want to confide in me, It wasn’t looking like he would as I slowly pulled up to the block of flats he was staying in. 

I pulled my hand break on and shut off the engine. Jamie huffed and unbuckled his seat belt, I lent over and lightly brushed his arm with my finger tips.

“Jamie....” I looked deep into his beautiful but sad eyes, he tried to smile but I could see he didn’t want to. 

“Thanks for the ride, Sassenach...I guess I’ll go then...” he rolled his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” I said in a soft low tone, still keeping the strong eye contact. 

“I just dinna ken if I can face going home,” he took another big sigh, it was as if there was something on top of his chest crushing him down.

“You don’t have to! Come, we can go back to my place....if you want?” I said nervously not wanting to sound too enthusiastic. 

“Aye, that would be nice.” He smiled, for real, this time.

Jamie and I got back to my house, I opened the door and took both of our coats and hung them up, Jamie walked in small steps through my kitchen and sat himself down at the breakfast table. 

“Drink?” I asked pulling a bottle of wine from the cupboard. He nodded in agreement and I began pouring the wine into our glasses, he didn’t speak. Not even a single word, he just watched me. 

I handed Jamie his wine and ushered him to follow me through to the living room and I put on the electric fire to warm up. I switched on the television that was sat above the fire place. I chose a music channel just for background noise. ‘Snow is falling’ was playing. I sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to me for Jamie to sit down. He did, nervously rubbing his hands against his thighs. We both sat in silence for a while, drinking our wine. It wasn’t even awkward it was peaceful to just sit with one another and not have to say anything, I felt comforted and safe just by his presence alone. 

“Thanks Claire, for letting me come over.” Jamie broke the silence and he seemed to of eased a little bit, he lent his back against the sofa. 

“Not at all. I’m here for you, Jamie.” I smiled at him and he nodded, tears pooled in his eyes...they were like the ocean, waves flowing. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders, he slid into me and let it out. He cried. God hecried so hard I could feel myself wanting to cry along with him. I stroked my hand through his mop of curls. I felt like I held a child in my arms. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...today just hit me hard..” he sniffled and rubbed his nose on the back of his sleeve. 

“It’s okay, if you want to tell me I am here. If you don’t, that’s okay too.” I whispered. 

“It’s my father ye ken? He died from a heart attack, I was away on holiday with my friends. He was home alone. He had gone to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and his heart stopped and he just collapsed..” Jamie’s hot tears where trickling down my neck between my breast bone. 

“He wasn’t found until the day after when my sister, Jenny took the Bairns to see him. They saw it all, my Da lay on the floor lifeless...and I, I wasn’t there...I lived with him ye ken? I just canna believe I went away, if I had only stayed maybe I coulda...” his voice breaking. 

I lifted his head from my shoulder and took his face in both my hands, our noses where inches apart, I looked at him deep with sympathy and compassion. 

“Jamie, you can’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault.” I stroked my thumb over his cheek bone, he closed his eyes tight and lent his head into my hand. 

“I couldna get back to Scotland for 5 days, Jenny had to tell me over the phone....I tried everything I could to get back home, I made it back 2 days before his funeral...I didna have time to grieve him before burying him.” 

The pain of his Father’s absence stayed with him, he carried it and he couldn’t do anything other than blame himself for what happened to him. 

“So how did you end up with Fergus, your friend from the flat?” I asked, my hands still on his cheeks caressing him. 

“I couldna go back home after Da, I just...the memories, ye ken? The house has been left, hasna been touched since my Father died. So I asked my friend if I could stay with him a while, it’s been nearly a year now...I sleep on his couch.” He chuckled nervously. I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t say anything...the words just wouldn’t come from my mouth, I had hoped Jamie had seen it all in my eyes.

I don’t know what came over me maybe it was the wine getting to my head. I felt I needed to comfort him in anyway I possibly could, I didn’t even think about my next move, I just did it. I slowly pressed my lips against his, unsure of how he would respond to me. Jamie parted his lips and began slowly kissing me back. 

This is wrong, I know it’s wrong but it feels so right and I didn’t want it to stop.   
I accidentally let out a moan into his mouth as he took my bottom lip between his teeth, my heart was racing and there was a full ache between my legs. I felt his body crush into me as he kissed me harder, passionate. His tongue traced my bottom lip for entrance, I obliged and continued to let him kiss me like we were the only two people in the world. His arms where wrapped around me and his hands traced up and down my back and then up through my hair, onto my neck he gripped me tight. I felt myself getting dizzy, from the alcohol and the lack of air. 

I slowly pulled away, purely to breathe. Jamie looked away as soon as we had parted. Dread washed over me, uh oh...he hated it. shit, I fucked up.

“I’m sorry...if I read things wrong I didn’t mean to.” I said shaking my head. Jamie turned his head and looked at me stern, I could see the passion building in his eyes. 

“Sorry?” He questioned, before I could answer him his mouth was back on mine and I accepted it instantly. We moved in sync with eachother, our bodies fitted together so perfectly...like a puzzle. 

I slowly lay down and Jamie kissed me harder grabbing my hands and pinning them down to the sofa, he moved from my mouth and onto my neck, he nipped and sucked at the soft spot behind my ear. Pleasure washed over me, I couldn’t think about anything other than me and Jamie. 

He trailed kisses down my throat, my collar bone and he approached the top of my breast. I had to stop this before it went to far, neither of us was thinking clearly, Jamie grief ridden and myself alcohol ridden.   
I had to think realistically. Jamie found my mouth again and his hand began roaming on my left breast. 

“Jamie,” I said through heavy breath, I pulled myself back on my elbows trying to sit myself up. Jamie stopped and looked down at me, disappointment and embarrassment washed over him. He leaned back and sat back in his spot on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry...I should go.” Jamie stood up abruptly and then basically ran to grab his coat and headed towards the door. I stood up without thinking and followed after him. 

“Wait! Jamie! Don’t go.....please?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you are all loving it as much as I am!! Thank you 💖 I know Jamie and Claire are moving fast but with this story I feel it’s how it should be. 😏
> 
> @kaybaycoco💗

-

Jamie stopped at the door after I had gone after him, he turned back around and looked at me. 

“You...don’t have to go...” I whispered. Jamie sighed and took his coat of and hung it back on the cloak. 

“Aye, I dinna want tae leave....ye dinna mind? I’m sorry if I took things too far.” He scratched the back of his head and couldn’t meet my eye, he was embarrassed.

“You didn’t, I made the move....I just didn’t want things to go too far when you are in a vulnerable place, that’s all.” I smiled at him and walked closer to him, his arms now crossed over his chest.

“Hug it out?” I giggled opening my arms for him to embrace me, he did and we both laughed. He nuzzled into my hair and I’m sure I could hear him breathe me in. 

“Come....let’s watch a movie and chat, eh?” I smiled at him pulling away from the hug.  
“Aye,” 

We decided to watch a comedy which we barely even looked at, we didn’t do much else other than drink wine and talk, it felt like we talked for hours. Jamie told me all about his past, growing up in the Scottish highlands his childhood with his sister Jenny and brother Willie who he lost at a young age, he told me of the wooden snake he carved for his brother. And that he would always carve him little toys. 

I told him about my upbringing in Oxfordshire and my marriage with Frank, I explained that we rushed our marriage we had only been together 3 months before we married. I talked to him about my journey through med school and my first nursing jobs.

I felt at ease with jamie, like I could be my true self with him. I knew whatever I told him he wouldn’t judge me and the same goes for myself with him.

————-

I woke up to my head thumping against my skull and I was sweating, my curls stuck to my head and neck. I heard a light snoring and saw Jamie curled up on the opposite side of the sofa, I checked my phone and it said 2.35am. Damn, I couldn’t send Jamie home at this hour and I also couldn’t leave him curled up in a ball on my sofa. I stood up and bent down to his level, slowly shaking his arm to wake him. 

‘Jamie.’ I whispered, he didn’t wake at first but the more I shook him he made a loud groan and mumbled “What time is it?” He tried to lift his head up but failed and threw it straight back to the couch. 

“It’s nearly 3am, come on sit up..” I tried to get my hands under his shoulders to prompt him upwards. “I’ll just get my coat,” he yawned. He stood up in front of me and I took his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” I began leading him to my bedroom and he stopped in his tracks giving me a confused look through sleepy eyes. 

“To bed? Or to sleep?” He smirked at me.   
I swatted his arm and grabbed his hand again. “To sleep!!” I exclaimed.

We got into my room and I switched on the light both of us squinting at the brightness. I was still fully clothed jumper and hoodie, so was Jamie, jeans and a sweater.   
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a T-shirt. I turned back to Jamie and he sat on the edge of my bed starring at me. 

“Could you maybe turn around?” I smiled shyly. He realised what I meant and mumbled something in Gaelic and turned away. 

We both climbed into bed, Jamie wearing his shirt and underpants. I tried my best to stay as far away from him as possible, it wasn’t him I didn’t trust, it was me. I turned with my back to him and I could hear him breathing heavy. 

Just as I closed my eyes he spoke. “Claire?” He whispered. “Are ye awake?” He placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned back. 

“I am now. What’s wrong?” I yawned. 

“Could I maybe put my arm around ye?”   
My heart jumped a little at the thought of the contact again. I didn’t answer I just moved to him, my back against his chest and his arm over my waist he pulled me into him and buried his face in the back of my head. 

“G’night, sassenach.” 

The next morning I woke up to the sound of fumbling and groaning “Gahhh, shit!”  
I sat up to Jamie laying on the floor with his trousers around his ankles.  
I burst out laughing. 

“What on earth are you doing?” I questioned. 

“I dinna wanna wake ye sassenach.” He sighed. 

“What do you mean? Oh I see, you were going to leave without telling me? Well thank you.” I scoffed raising my brow and pushing myself up to lean against the headboard. 

“No, no I was not. I just dinna ken if ye would want me tae still be here when ye woke.” He laughed nervously. 

“Of course I do, Stay, the least I can offer you is breakfast.” I smiled down at him. 

“I think ye have offered me more than just breakfast, Sassenach.” He smirked.   
I threw the pillow from the other side of the bed at him. “That was cheeky!” I said pulling my robe around myself.

“Pancakes alright for you?” I questioned pouring Jamie a coffee, he sat at the breakfast stool opposite from where I was stood in the kitchen. 

“Aye, if ye dinna mind.” 

“No I don’t, you can help, grab me the milk from the fridge.” 

“Milk? In pancakes?” His brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Do you not know how to make pancakes? Seriously Jamie? Christ, it’s about time you learnt!” I scoffed.

I passed him the eggs, flour and milk I told him the exact amount of each he would need to make the pancake batter. 

“Be careful! You don’t want egg shell in your pancakes do you?” I scolded him. “No I dinna.” He responsed to my comment with with a wicked sarcastic look on his face. 

“Right, now we flip.” I said shaking the pan with the pancake in and I demonstrated by doing a small flick and the pancake tossed up in the air for about 3 seconds and landed back in the pan on to the uncooked side.

“Aye, I can do that no?” He sounded overly confident and he had more of it than I did. 

Jamie took a hold of the pan, his hands swallowing the handle. He tried to do the light flick that I had just done but he was too heavy handed and the pancake went flying and landed on the kitchen surface. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

This felt good, being in someone’s presence whom I enjoyed, laughing with someone, genuinely enjoying the time being spent with someone. I hadn’t realised how much I had missed doing little things like this. Myself and Frank never made breakfast together he would always want to go to the cafe for our breakfast. He never wanted to stay home with me, whereas Jamie was the opposite I think he got as much enjoyment out of it as I did. 

After I cleared up breakfast and finished the last of my coffee, I looked at my watch 10:30am. I really needed to go to the shops and get some food in, I had just used the last of the eggs and milk for the pancakes. 

“What’re you doing for the day then, Claire?” Jamie questioned clearing his throat as he said it, I wonder if he was hinting to something? Did he want to do something together? No of course he doesn’t Claire, he’s had enough of you in the last 24hrs. 

“Oh, not much just gonna take a shower and go food shopping...come home, drink more wine and probably cry to a soppy love film.” I laughed. 

“Ahh. I see.” Jamie was tapping his hands against his thigh again, I had noticed he did this when he was nervous. 

“Claire...say no, If ye dinna want to, but would you maybe wanna grab a bite later?” He was still rubbing his legs. 

“Like a date?” I quizzed, slightly smirking.

“Well..aye, or not....whatever you want.” He nodded. 

“Well, I think it takes both of us to agree on whether it’s a date or two friends grabbing dinner?” I chuckled, now I was the nervous one I could feel my palms sweat. 

“A date, I’d like to take ye out this evening on a date.” He came right out with it, and I was glad he’d opted for ‘date’ instead of ‘friends grabbing dinner.’

“Yes Jamie, I’d like that.” I smiled reassuring him it’s what I wanted, too. 

“6pm? I could come over to pick ye up...although ye’ll have to drive.” He laughed rubbing his hand on his forehead. 

“Meet me here at 6, we’ll get a cab?” I smiled. 

“Aye. Well, I best be off then I need to sort a few things out. I’ll see you later, Sassenach.” 

Jamie headed towards my front door, he wrapped his coat around himself and turned to face me.   
My heart was beating I didn’t know what to do I felt like a teenager. 

How do we leave it? Hand shake? Hug? Kiss?my heartbeat increasing by the second. 

“Yeah, see you tonight then.” I smiled holding the door open for him. He walked past me and turned to be on his way. I was slightly disappointed that he didn’t kiss me but never mind, I thought. We have plenty of time, we barely even know one another and yet I felt like I needed him somehow. 

I stood with the door still open and Jamie got to the bottom of my steps, he suddenly stopped at the bottom step and turned around to look at me, climbing back up them coming towards me. What had he forgotten? Maybe his phone. 

He came to me at the door and suddenly grabbed my face with his large hands and pressed his lips against mine, I let out a huge sigh of relief he could probably hear it; I allowed him to kiss me strong and passionately against my front door, I bet my neighbours could see me stood in my robe kissing someone that wasn’t my husband.   
After a couple of minutes of intense kissing he pulled away and smiled at me.

“See ye tonight.” And with that he turned and left. 

My heart still racing from the kiss.   
I couldn’t get my head around what I was feeling. I didn’t know what I was feeling but all I know is it felt right whatever it was, and I wanted it. I wanted him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thank you all so much for commenting and showing support for my fic, I’m so glad you are all enjoying...💖 
> 
> @kaybaycoco 💜

I pulled out 3 dresses from my closet and held them up to myself while I looked in my full length mirror. 

“I think ye should dress casual but sexy.” Gellie said, I was on FaceTime to her for outfit advice for my date with Jamie. 

“No dress then?” I sighed throwing the dresses onto the bed and placing my hands on my hips. 

“Nae, how about Jeans, Cami top and maybe a blazer? And boots?” Gellie responded. 

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favourite pair of jeans and my loose flowing black cami top.   
I chose a navy blazer to go with. 

“How’s that?” I said flattening out my blazer. 

“Aye, ye look lush Claire.” 

I pulled my hair up into a loose bun and let some of the loose curls shape around my face. “Hair up?” I questioned, fixing it and curling my baby hairs around my fingers. 

“Aye, Jamie can take it down for ye, later.” Gellie began chuckling to herself and I rolled my eyes at her prude comment. 

“I gotta run, enjoy ye self aye? Love ye!” 

“Love you!!!” I ended the phone call. 

I brushed the mascara across my lashes, back and forth. I then applied a red lip, well it is Christmas after all.   
I checked my watch and it was 5.55. Jamie would be here any minute, my tummy doing summersalts and my heart racing.   
Come on, Randall get yourself together. It’s not like you’ve never been out with a man before!! Although, I couldn’t even remember the last time Frank had taken me out. 

A knock on the door snapped me back from my thoughts of Frank.   
I opened the door and Jamie stood, smiling with a bunch of roses in his hand. My heart melted at the sight. I stepped aside for him to enter.   
He was wearing jeans, a turtle neck jumper and his copper hair was unruly. Just beautiful. 

“These are for ye, Sassenach.” He handed me the red roses and I thanked him and took them to the kitchen to fetch a vase.   
Jamie followed behind me, hands tucked into his jeans pocket. 

“Ye look beautiful, Claire.” He said through shy eyes. I smiled at him and walked towards him.

“So do you, Jamie.” We were inches apart and I could feel myself desperately wanting to kiss him. 

He lent down and slowly moved to my lips, it was soft for the moment just a little peck really, that soon changed when I parted my lips granting him entrance to kiss me correctly, he did. His breath was minty and fresh, he traced his tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed him in, I kissed him back just as passionate, our tongues caressing. I stumbled backwards against the kitchen side. 

Jamie was pressed up against me kissing me hard.   
We slowly pulled away for breath and I began chuckling at him, he furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“You have red lipstick smeared all over your mouth and chin.” I giggled, licking my thumb and tracing it along his chin and lips to remove the red stains, heat rising between us once again as traced my thumb across his bottom lip. 

There was so much sexual tension between us, I had never felt a sexual attraction so strong. I mean, I was sexually attracted to Frank but not at first it took me a while to think of him in that way, but with Jamie, Its totally different he lights a fire inside me that I didn’t know I possessed. I wanted him, in every way, more than I knew I could ever want something. 

“Shall we go, sassenach?” Jamie broke the silence and I pulled my hand from his mouth and cleared my throat. “Right, yes...where are we going?” I questioned waking past Jamie and getting my purse and keys. 

“Ye’ll see,” and with that we were out the door. 

———

We pulled up in the city centre of Glasgow, Jamie payed the cab driver and we climbed out, He held his hand out to assist me out of the car, I smiled and placed my hand in his.

We approached the strip of shops, Christmas lights blooming. The giant Christmas tree in the middle of the pavement and many, many Christmas stalls. It took my breath away seeing the city lit up, it was just beautiful.

“The Christmas market?” I asked smiling up at Jamie. 

“Aye, thought we could do with some Christmas spirit.” He chuckled and pulled me towards the hot chocolate stall.

“Do ye want marshmallows and cream?” Jamie asked as we looked at the menu board, there was so many different flavours of hot chocolate. 

“Please, I’ll just have a regular.” 

Jamie got our drinks and we strolled through the street admiring the decorations and lights. Bearing in mind our hands still joined. 

“I’ve never been to the Christmas markets in Scotland before.” I took a sip from my drink and made a little ‘mmhmm’ noise, Jamie looked at me laughing. “What?” I said with my face scrunched.

“Ye have a cream moustache, Sassenach.” He pulled his hand from mine and wiped the cream from my upper lip, then he brought his thumb to his own mouth and sucked the cream from his thumb. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. 

We continued walking and chatting about home. I told him I had never found my place back in Oxfordshire, I never really felt at home even though I had spent my entire life there, I was happy to move to Scotland when the opportunity arose. We found a bench in the street opposite the stalls and sat down to finish our hot chocolates. Jamie spoke of himself as a child or a ‘bairn’ as he called them. He told me he was basically the perfect child, he never got into trouble at school and always behaved well for his parents, his brother and sister didn’t get on at all. Jenny and Willie would always fight and play tricks on eachother, Jamie explained he just stayed out of the way when they were behaving that way. 

It was freezing and the weather forecast said it was due to snow over Christmas. 

Jamie and I sat down at a bench in the middle of the market strip, taking in all the beautiful Christmas smells, nutmeg and cinnamon filled the air. It was so peaceful, I felt completely at peace here with Jamie. 

“This is amazing.” I took a deep breath taking it all in. 

“Ah, aye it is.” Jamie placed his hand on my knee and electricity shot through my veins. 

“I’ll have to find a toilet, Sassenach. Wait there.” Jamie stood to his feet and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

“I’ll come with you.” I said standing up in front of him.  
“No, no don’t worry. I’ll only be a minute.”  
He smiled and off he went. 

Once Jamie had returned from the toilet he took his hand in mine and started walking me further through the town.

“Where are we going?” I quizzed.   
“just wanna show ye something,” he smiled, not giving anything away. 

We walked up to a huge ice rink, there was a little stall next to it and a bench presumably where you pay and receive your skates. 

“Ice skating?” I arched my brow at jamie, his face lit up and a smile creased the side of his mouth. 

“Aye, it’ll be fun.” He grabbed my hand and took me to the stall to pay and get our skates, I was really skeptical about going on the ice. I hadn’t skated since I was about 9 years old. 

Me and Jamie stepped on the ice, I gripped onto his arm for dear life. He was giggling at how nervous I was. We started of slow, staking small strokes across the ice. 

I felt a bit more confident the more we glided, I moved my hand from Jamie’s arm to his hand, wobbling slightly Jamie wrapped his hands around my waist. 

“I got ye, Sassenach.” He laughed.   
I don’t remember the last time I smiled so much.   
We carried on gliding along the ice, laughing and Jamie teasing me about being a terrible skater.  
I tumbled back and he grabbed onto me, to catch my fall. 

His face was now inches away from mine, I was smiling up at him, his breath tickled my check. I straightened up but still didn’t move my face away from Jamie’s, his eyes glanced over my lips and then back to my eyes like he was asking permission,  
I answered for him by pressing my lips against his, small brush strokes and slowly parted lips. He kissed me lightly and gentle, subconsciously we both knew we where in public. Pulling away slowly Jamie intertwined his fingers with mine. 

“Are ye hungry?” He smiled, I nodded my head and we made a move to leave the ice rink. 

“Where to?” He asked, pulling me into him. 

“I don’t mind, did you have anything specific in mind?” We started on walking back up the strip past the stalls. 

“I’ll do what ever ye want,” 

“Pizza and wine? Back at mine? Because I don’t know about you but I’m freezing and would kill to wrap myself in a blanket.” I laughed. 

“Perfect..” He grinned.

—

We got back to my house and I immediately turned on the fire, rubbing my hands together to warm up. 

“Will you phone and order pizza?”  
I asked taking my scarf from around my neck and hanging it up on the cloak. 

“Aye, what do you want?” He smiled.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having. I’m just gonna have a quick soak if you don’t mind while we wait?” 

Jamie flashed me a smile and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire take their relationship to the next stage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CONTAINS VERY, EXPLICIT CONTENT*  
> *pre warning readers, this chapter contains a lot of oral sex, and foreplay as well as full sexual intercourse. 
> 
> Hey guys!!! I’m so excited for this chapter 😂 please let me know your thoughts!?

-

  
* Jamie’s POV * 

“I’m gonna have a soak, if you don’t mind.” Claire said smiling up at me, her beautiful amber eyes pierced my own. She was so incredible, I couldn’t believe how stunning she was inside and out. I had never felt so strongly towards someone before. I felt like I was loosing my own soul, I was giving it to her and I didn’t mind that at all. 

Claire went off into the bathroom and I poured two glasses of wine for us. 

“Do ye want yer wine now or after ye bath?” 

I shouted from the kitchen. 

no response, I walked through the living room and towards the bathroom to shout her through the door. As I approached the bathroom I noticed the door was open a tiny bit, I saw her stood there with her back to me, removing her jeans which revealed a red laced thong. My heart was thumping against my chest. I tried so hard not to look at her, I told myself it was wrong and I shouldn’t of been looking at her without her knowing but I couldn’t pry my eyes from her stunning figure. She pulled her top over her head and her matching bra was revealed. I sucked in a deep breath and thought I needed to speak before she was completely naked. 

I knocked lightly on the door. 

“Yeah?” She shouted from the other side. 

“I dinna want tae disturb ye, just wondered if ye wanted yer wine?” I quizzed squeezing my eyes shut and rubbing my temple sighing at my own stupidity. 

“Oh yeah, one minute.” She replied. 

Next her head popped around the door, the curls unruly around her face. She was the most picturesque woman I had ever seen. 

“Thank you.” She laughed and took the wine from my hand. She closed the door fully this time much to my dissatisfaction. 

I walked back through to the lounge, pacing up and down. I couldn’t think of anything other than her being in the water, naked the bubbles caressing her skin.

It made me jealous of the rain itself. 

Christ, I needed to stop. She wouldn’t appreciate me thinking of her like this, if she only knew the affect she had on my body and soul. 

I sat down tapping my fingers against my thigh. Fucking hell Claire, just get out and put some clothes on so I could stop thinking of how badly I wanted to go in there and take her right there in the bath. Within my thoughts there was a knock at the door, pizza. Thank god. 

I got up and answered the door, I payed the pizza guy and placed the box on the kitchen side.

“Claire, pizza!” I shouted through the door again. 

“Coming!” She responded. 

I went to walk back when I heard the door unlock. 

“Jamie, Could you get me a towel please? I completely forgot to grab one, there in the cupboard by my room.” She smiled up at me through wet lashes. I nodded. 

“Here yer are.” I handed her the towel and she thanked me, she quickly wrapped it around her tiny frame and I was stood with my back to the door, then she opened the door fully. I turned around and saw her stood in front of me in nothing but a towel to cover her, her beautiful brown curls grazing her shoulder. 

I couldn’t do anything but stare at her. 

“Jamie?” She said holding one arm across her breasts and the other waving in my face. 

“Christ...Claire” I whispered. 

She looked at me with lust in her eyes I could see it all over her face, she was feeling exactly how I was. I could see her chest rising as she starred back at me. 

“What are ye doing to me?” I took in a sharp breath. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she scoffed and leant against the door frame. 

“You ken fine well what yer doin’ Sassenach...standing there wi’ yer hair loose, nipples the size of cherries starring me in the eye. What must they look like?” I rubbed my hand across the stubble on my chin.

She took small steps towards me. “Well, why don’t you find out then?” She breathed into my ear. Christ, she was so hot. 

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me, our chests slammed against eachother and we both took a deep breath in, the sexual tension building faster by the second. 

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, full of lust. I bent my head down to kiss her and she ducked her head back.

“Hmmm, that pizza smells incredible.” She was teasing me and she knew exactly what she was doing. I tried again, she avoided my mouth and my lips smacked against her cheek instead. 

“Shall we eat?” She said in a sarcastic but sweet tone, pulling herself away from me and walking past me holding tight to the towel wrapped around her body, I grabbed her wrist and she starred back at me. 

“Aye, we should.” I said pulling her by the arm and facing her side on, eyeing her mouth. 

I thought she was going to walk away from me but instead she threw her body against mine, thrashing her lips on top of mine her mouth open giving me all access. I could taste the wine on her tongue, the next thing I knew her legs were wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck. I pressed her against the wall, my arousal growing solid in my jeans, begging to be set free. 

She let out little moans into my mouth and I began trailing kisses down her jawline, neck and top of her breasts.She pulled my head up sharply and looked deep into my eyes, 

“Jamie, I want you” she said through breath.

My heart was doing summersalts in my chest as the words came from her precious lips. 

With no hesitation I pulled her from the wall and carried her into her bedroom. She tugged at the bottom of my sweater and began pulling it over my head. Now shirtless she stood taking me in for a second before returning her mouth back mine. 

I lay her down on the bed and traced the hem of the towel that was barely covering her. “Now then, Sassenach...let’s see what we have under here,” I smirked as I started pulling the towel away from her body. 

I chucked the towel to the other side of the room and my gaze never left her perfect body. 

My eyes grazed over every inch of her snow like skin. 

I placed my mouth on her breast, kissing slowly and suckling lightly on her nipple. She made little squeaking noises which filled me with nothing but lust. My finger tips trailed from her knees to her inner thighs small light strokes, her body quivering from my touch. 

“Oh, Jamie!” She moaned slightly arching her back as I trailed my finger against her walls. 

“Christ, sassenach you’re soaking for me.” I smiled placing more kisses upon her breasts and in between them. I began working her clit, slow and steady. Flicking my thumb over the sensitive spots making Claire’s body lift up in pleasure.

“Ye dinna ken how long I’ve wanted ye, Claire.” I began placing kisses down her stomach still working with her clit, slowly grazing my teeth over her hips until I found my mouth above her pubic bone. 

“Aye, let’s see how you taste then mo neghean donn,” 

My mouth slowly kissing her entrance and Claire squealed in pure electricity, my tongue began working away at her clit, I slid a finger in and continued suckling and licking her soft spots, slowly pumping my finger in and out. She wrapped her legs around my head squeezing tight. 

“Jamie...I’m....going...to” She moaned loudly and I stopped immediately, Claire began whimpering with the loss of pleasure. I pulled down my jeans and began pulling down my boxers, Claire sat up and met my eye I bent down over her, teasing my tip against her entrance. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” She chuckled and pushed me back to my feet, crawling towards me she made her way to the end of the bed and when she reached me. She slowly eyed up my cock, biting down on her lip she brought her hand up and began stroking me slowly, she sent shivers down my spine.

She bent her head down and placed a kiss at the top, then slowly opened her mouth to take my length in grabbing the start of my shaft, she pumped with her hand while licking and suckling at the tip. My head threw back in pleasure and I sucked in a sharp breath.

“Fuck, Claire!” I moaned as she took me in her mouth, I ran my hands through her curls as she suckled on me. I felt like my soul was being lifted out of my chest. 

I couldn’t take much more. 

“Claire, stop...please” I begged and she did, sitting up and facing me licking her lips. God she was so fucking sexy, I pushed her back down and lined myself up to her entrance and breathed heavy against her face.

“Are ye ready for me to have ye now, Sassenach?” 

“Yes, have me...have all of me” she moaned and with that I thrusted myself into her, both of us nearly screaming, I began rocking against her and she followed my movements. Back and forth our hips rolled in sync, it was so beautiful to see Claire loosing herself she was absolutely stunning. 

I began pumping harder knowing I couldn’t last much longer, I moved one hand down to her clit and began rubbing as I thrusted into her, she was nearly whimpering with pleasure and what a joy it was to see. 

“Gah, Claire....I’m going to..” I screamed and filled myself inside her, Claire arched her back and also let out a scream as we both came to our orgasm, I lent over and collapsed onto her tiny body my head in the crook of her neck.

“Tha mi ‘n [dùil](http://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/lg-dic/10222.mp3) [sgàin](http://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/lg-dic/32205.mp3) mo [chridhe](http://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/lg-dic/31440.mp3).” I whispered into her throat. 

“What did you say?” Claire said through tugged breathing. 

“I said, I thought my heart was going to burst.” I smiled caressing her cheek with my hand. 

“Me too...” she kissed the top of my nose. 

We lay in bed for a while just taking in eachother and the experience we had just shared. 

I began tracing my finger tips across her breast and pinching at her nipple as it hardened at my touch.

“Yer breasts are like ivory,” I bent down placing a kiss on them.

I moved my hands down her back and to her beautifully round arse. 

“God, to touch ye sassenach,” I confessed pulling her body into me and she snuggled against my chest. 

“Do you want food?” Claire whispered tracing her fingers across my collar bones. 

“No’ yet, my ghràidh...let’s just lay here a while, together.” I kissed the top of her head. 

“Together...” she mumbled into my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie spend Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the previous chapter wasn’t to hot and heavy for you guys!! 😏😏😏 thanks for all the love! 💖💖

*Christmas*

  
  


It was December the 24th, the snow had begun to fall and it was the coldest Christmas I had experienced yet.

Jamie and I had a 12 hour shift at the hospital and we both had Christmas Day off together, we decided that we would have a quiet Christmas Day at my place together.  
Jamie and I hadn’t officially said we where in a relationship yet, it had only been a month since we met, I didn’t want to rush it but at the same time it was already going 100mph!!

I didn’t mind it though, because it felt right. I had never felt content within my relationship with Frank. It felt completely different to how I felt for Jamie. He lit me up, made me feel beautiful and like a real woman...like he wanted to posses all of me and I loved it.

We always went in to work separately to not draw any attention to ourselves and try to keep things as professional as we could. I couldn’t risk my job and what Jamie and I were doing was definitely in breach of my contract.

My job was all I had in my life that never changed, everything else around me seemed to always be changing but my job was always the same and it comforted me.

“Merry Christmas ye sexy thing!!” Gellie shouted wrapping her arms around me tight in a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

“Ah, how is that dashing wee Scott of yers?” She winked.

“G!! Keep your voice down!” I put my hand over her mouth so that none of the nurses nearby heard.

“Well, I want to know every detail!” She squealed like a child.  
I pulled her into the little office at the side of the nurses station.

“Alright but it can’t go any further!” I smirked.

“Ye’ve fucked him haven’t ye?” She was gripping onto my shoulders so tight.

“Yes, but don’t say it like that it makes me sound like I sleep with anyone!” I furrowed my brows.

“Aye, sorry...so d’ye like him then? Like, really like him?” She had a smile brighter than the sun.

“Yes, I do. I really do..he makes me feel warm inside and he cares about me and wants to be there for me..” I trailed off beginning to day dream about him.

“Yer in love!” She cried.

“No, I am not! I could be, but not yet..it’s still so new and we are just enjoying eachother really.” I nodded.

“So what’s he like in the sack then?” She winked.

“Gellie!!! You are terrible! But, pretty amazing..” I giggled.

“Better than Frank?” She quizzed.

“Oh for sure, franks never made me...you know,” I started to blush.

“Oh shit! He made you orgasm first time?” She was honestly like a little child that had been told they could have candy for breakfast.

“Yes...I know, I was just as shocked as you!”

“How many times?” She enquired.

“Gellie!!”

“Well!!!!!” She pushed.

“5 times.” I admitted.

“In one night?! Claire Randall ye dirty dog.”

“Beauchamp if you will! And yes in one night and morning.” I smiled the memories of Jamie taking me in his arms filled my head.

Gellies face was a picture.

“Come on, less sex talk more work!” I scolded and walked back out of the office.

Jamie was stood leaning against the nurses station talking to one of the nurse practitioners, Annabelle. He was smiling and laughing with her. Jealousy crept upon me and I tired my hardest to brush it off as I walked up to the station and stood next to Jamie.

“Good morning Mr Fraser, Annabelle will you be helping Jamie with his training today?” I quizzed clearing my throat not making any eye contact with Jamie whatsoever.

“Ah, yes I think so, unless you want to?” She brushed her beautiful blonde hair out of her face and god she was stunning I wanted to punch her.

“No, he’s all yours...” I mumbled and walked away, Jamie grabbed my arm and I turned back to look at him. My heart racing.

“Can I have a word, Nurse Randall? About my portfolio?” He smiled.

“Yes of course, and please it’s Beauchamp, now.” I fake smiled at him and lead him to the small office I was just in with Gellie.

“Claire?” He whispered closing the door behind him.

“This isn’t about your work is it? I have lots of patients to see Jamie so just get on with it will you?” I stood with my arms folded across my chest.

“What’s the matter?” Sadness filled his eyes.

“Nothing, I just have lots of stuff to do...I’m busy!” I sighed.

“Sassenach, I can tell when ye not right...”

“Oh can you? Because you know me so well.” I snapped. Wow, I was being slightly unnecessary but I couldn’t help it.

“Why no, I dinna...but I ken ye well enough to ken when ye no happy,” he stepped towards me, I stepped back.

“I havena see ye in a few days, I missed ye.” He moved closer to me but I couldn’t move back as I was now stood against the office desk.

“Have you?” I mumbled picking the skin around my nails.

“Claire, look at me.” He demanded. My head snapped up to meet his eye. He licked his lips and bent his head, lips inches from mine. I breathed in a deep breath and kissed him. Slowly but passionately, our tongues glided over one another.  
I pulled back and looked up at him.

“Are we still on for tonight?” He whispered. My brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I’m coming over aren’t I? Well ye’ll no wanna Christmas alone?” He laughed.

“Who said anything about being alone? And besides I thought you were just coming tomorrow.”

“Well, aye...maybe not. But I thought it would be nice to spend tonight together too.” He sighed, I think he could feel my vibe.

“Yeah if you want.” I smiled up at him.

“Of course I do, don’t ye? Claire, please tell me what’s wrong?” He stroked my arm.

“Nothing honestly Jamie, it’s fine. I will meet you outside after work.” I smiled and walked away before he could stop me.

-

After the shift was over I collected my stuff from my locker, said good night to the nurses and wished them a happy Christmas.  
I made my way to the parking lot to my car. Jamie was stood leaning against it with a smirk on his face.

“What’re you smirking at?” I asked unlocking the doors. “It’s Christmas!” He laughed waving his arms in the air.  
I rolled my eyes “Get in.”

The car ride started off quiet and slightly awkward, I could feel the tension in my chest building. Jamie soon broke the silence.

“Good day, Sassenach?” He smiled.

“Pleasant enough. And you?” I responded with my eyes solid on the road.

“Aye, learnt some new bits...Annabelle showed me the X-ray department. She is very fluent with her knowledge I dinna ken what she was talking about most of the time..” he chuckled and I stayed silent.

“She thought me quite funny actually because I spent most of the day just starring at her, I dinna ken what she we goin’ on bout..”

The tightness in my chest grew and the jealousy was rife through my veins. I cleared my throat and gripped onto the steering wheel tight squeezing as if it was Annabelle’s head.

“I had lunch with her she was verra kind to me today, really willing to help me...” he smiled and I couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“Ah! I bet she was.” I scoffed.

“What do ye ken by that, then?” He quizzed.

“Oh Jamie, don’t play me for a fool.” I said pulling up to my drive and taking off the hand break and ignition. Jamie starred blankly at me. I climbed out of the car slamming the door and almost running up the steps to my front door. I let us both in and chucked my keys on the side along with my coat, bag and shoes.

“Claire what’s gotten into ye??” Jamie followed me as I stormed into my bedroom, aggressively opening my dresser to retrieve some nightwear.

“Nothing at all.” I mumbled folding my pjs on top of my pillow.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get undressed ready for my shower.”

“Claire I’ve seen all of ye.” He sighed.

“Yes well, don’t want to disappoint now you’ve met Annabelle.” I scoffed, I knew I was being childish and insecure but I just couldn’t help it, after everything Frank put me through with his blonde harlot I couldn’t ever think of it not happening again.

“Are ye serious? So that’s what this is about, aye? Yer jealous.” He chuckled.

“I am not jealous, I just wish I hadn’t of let you bed me.” Ouuch, that gotta hurt.

“You regret our time together Claire?” Jamie’s face dropped.

“Well I didn’t until I saw the way you where with Annabelle today.” I mumbled sitting on the edge of my bed, Jamie knelt down in front of me.

“Claire, what ye thought ye seen, isna what yer thinkin’” Jamie sighed.

“So you are telling me you weren’t attracted to her? Christ Jamie, do you think I’m blind? I can see her, and all her beauty.” I confessed.

“Aye, I canna say I dinna think she wasna Bonny, she is.” Ouch! Thanks Jamie.

“But, she is not you Claire. You are more than her in every way, you are the only woman I ever want to look at, and ever will look at.” He whispered taking my hands in his own. This thumb caressed the back of my hand. I sighed and breathed in. Not even responding to Jamie I stood up and scratched the back of my neck.

“I’m gonna go for my shower now.” I mumbled taking my towel off of the radiator sure not to forget this time. Jamie stood still.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, tears prickled my eyes as I stood in the mirror, Christ I was pathetic.  
I turned on the shower and let it warm up as I began undressing myself. I climbed in and let the water hit me, I closed my eyes as the water rolled down my body. The heat of the water warming my insides.  
I picked up the soap and began washing myself and humming ‘we wish you a merry Christmas’ under my breath.

I then felt the shower curtain twitch and pull back slightly and then Jamie completely naked stepped in, standing in front of me in all his glory his beautiful muscles on full show he was practically perfect.

“Jamie, what’re..” he cut me off with a ‘shh’

“Let me do the talking, aye?” He stepped towards me and backed me into the corner of the shower, towering over me those piercing blue eyes starring me down.

“I dinna ken what to tell ye to make you believe you are all I want, but I can try. You are the most singular woman Claire, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

His mouth was nearly on top of mine, my chest was rising so fast with the increase of my heart rate. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into his giant chest.  
“You make me feel alive, you only have to look at me and I want ye, Christ sassenach, I want ye so bad I can scarcely breath.” He confessed grazing his mouth on my ear lobe I let out a small weep.

“So, Claire...will ye have me?” He said quietly in my ear and I lifted his head and thrashed my mouth to his.

“Yes...yes I’ll have you.” I confessed and he kissed me like he had never done before, lust and passion exploded in our mouths. biting and sucking on eachothers lips. He wrapped my legs around his waist and supported me by holding tight onto my arse.  
He pushed us right in the water and held me up by the wall.

“I’m gonna take ye now, Sassenach” he moaned into my mouth but I couldn’t speak I just nodded and with that he pressed himself inside of me, both of us letting out a squeal. He thrusted harder and harder. My toes were curled and my head thrown back against the wall as he pumped into me. “Yer mine, mo neghean donn, mine! Now, and forever.” His hips rolling against my own I had never felt pleasure like it.

He sped up slightly as we both reached our finish. Breathing heavy, he kissed me lightly and soft. “I meant it. Yer mine”  
“And your mine, Jamie.” I smiled kissing him again.

-

After our shared shower I climbed into my pjs and Jamie into his joggers and a loose shirt, he looked so beautiful just in lounge clothes.  
We sat down on the sofa and put ‘Elf’ on it was by far my favourite Christmas film.

“Fancy a dram?” Jamie smiled.

“Yes that would be nice.” I responded grabbing my phone to text Gellie back to let her know all was well and I had gotten over my jealous spell.

Jamie returned with our drinks in hand.  
He had a nervous look on my his face as he sat down beside me.

“Are you alright jamie?” I quizzed.

“Aye, just wanted to give ye this..” he pulled a small white box from behind his back tied with a beautiful pink silk ribbon.

“Jamie...what’s this?”

“Open it and find out.” He smirked.

I pulled open the ribbon and opened the tiny box, inside was a the most beautiful silver necklace with a huge Opal jewel dangling at the bottom. I swiped my fingers across the stone in complete awe.

“Well, d’ye like it?” He laughed nervously.

“Jamie...it’s beautiful, how did you know this was my birth stone?” I quizzed. “I did a bit of digging..”

I pulled the delicate necklace from its box and undid the clasp.

“Will you put it on for me?” Jamie took the necklace from my hand and I turned around for him, he clipped it together and brushed my hair aside planting a tiny kiss on the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine, the necklace sat just above my cleavage.

“I love it, thank you.”

“Yer welcome, Sassenach. Happy Christmas.” He smiled as I turned back to face him.

“Happy Christmas, Jamie.” I planted a kiss on his lips and he took my hand and stood up, leading me to my bedroom. Time for round two.


End file.
